The Book of Exmortis
The Book of Exmortis was translated and written by Xavier Rehayem in 1890. It reveals: The Past - The Present - The Future (or better explainable - What was, what is and what will be) What was Before the dawn of man and beast, the Earth Realm was ruled by the Ancients. Mystical beings transcending life, death, time and reality as most mere mortals know it. The days before life and light were ruled by darkness and chaos. The Ancients roamed the plane of existence and lived on the blood of conquest and rule over lesser entities. There were many of these ruling archaic spirits, however one-by-one over many millennia, their greed and arrogance saw them turn against each other. They sought blood, destruction and dominance over their own kind and many immortal sentients met their demise as a result. The consolidation of the remaining power saw the Ancient's rule divided amongst the remaining three. Azrael, Kfafta and Vlaew frequently exerted their wrath and cruelty through their ferocity towards each other's dominion. The blood of many was spilt as the remaining three fought against his brother for the spoils and power that each possessed. Upon the battlefield, Azrael's forces reduced the armies of Vlaew to dust, culminating in long awaited glorious victory. But his compassion towards his defeated brother saw Vlaew get a reprieve from the certain destruction that he faced. Knowing that defeating Kfafta's forces would require many millennia of fighting, Azrael appointed Vlaew as his general - knowing that the power of two Ancients was enough to win undisputed control. In a final bloody battle in the crimson sky, the penultimate confrontation played out. Kfafta, not realizing that Vlaew was still corporeal and leading Azrael's armies, made the grave mistake of underestimating the strength of his opponent. The losses took the Kfafta forces by surprise, and before they had time to regroup, Vlaew had plunged his sword deep in to the heart of his defenses. Azrael's forces streamed into the last stronghold of Kfafta, slaying every sentient entity that stood against them. Kfafta's armies were eventually defeated, leaving Vlaew triumphant in his victory. His subordinates fought ferociously and they were to be rewarded with a unified rule over the Earth Realm. Azrael, holding no compassion towards Kfafta as he had Vlaew, destroyed the life force of his nemesis and claimed the kingdom as his own. With his totalitarian control, he decided that Vlaew was no longer of use to him. Unfortunate for him, he did not count on his armies siding with the powerful Vlaew. In a furious realization of this challenge in the face of certain ascension, the Earth Realm shook with the power of Azrael’s anger towards his army’s treachery. Vlaew showed no mercy towards his brother, knowing that he could not make the same mistake that Azrael made. Without hesitation, Vlaew had Azrael slain by his own ethereal hand – and he assumed total control of the consolidated kingdom of the Earth Realm. The tyrannical rule of Vlaew lasted for millennia with no one to challenge him. But conspire certain forces did against the sole remaining Ancient. They bode their time, recruiting supporters of the overthrowing. Vlaew was ambushed and overpowered by his trusted advisors – but knowing that only one of his own kind could destroy him, he had his corporeal presence removed to exist for eternity in the demonic spirit form. The remaining world of archaic lessors were dispersed and were governed under each individual’s rule. It was true chaos with no joint agenda. Vlaew – without corporeal form and no longer able to physically alter the world, roamed the Earth Realm for the rest of existence. Diminished in power, he still had many followers to which he would spiritually combine his life force with. Instead of existing as a single powerful entity, Vlaew becoming subversively indestructible by being many. He called his new legion of existence Exmortis. What is The appearance of soul-bearing creatures of flesh and blood saw in new rule within the Earth Realm. Over many thousands of years, man destroyed countless lesser entities – some very powerful, even some who helped overthrow Vlaew’s previous rule. While man was physically weak in comparison to the entities of dark times, their souls gave them many advantages that the Earth Realm entities were reduced to minimal numbers. A world once ruled with strength and might was now in the hands of the weak. The handful of ancient entities sought to influence and control humanity for mutual gain. Vlaew’s Exmortis prospered where other entities failed purely because of their strength in numbers and the wisdom of the mighty Ancient himself. Together as one, the Exmortis was worshipped widely in the world of man, but human nature led to conflict and the cult of Vlaew was tragically culled and almost forgotten. With every passing human year, Vlaew’s influence and power in the Earth realm was diminished until all that remained was what was recorded in the written form. After the death of the final disciple, Vlaew and the Exmortis slept until the day humanity was ready for the anointment of his hand. What will be Prophecy and the word of Vlaew speaks of the coming of the Hand of Repose. Anointed with the blood of five, a selected man will transcend humanity and evolve to become the link between the Earth Realm and Vlaew’s Exmortis. Awakening the Ancient from his slumber, the hand will be charged with the power to bring about the uprising of the Cult of Exmortis once again. Blood, wrath and strength will once again rule the Earth Realm, and Vlaew will walk tall and rule amongst mortals as it was meant to be in the time before light and life. Rite of charging the Hand Translated from the Aramaic Cult of Exmortis scrolls, the rite of charging the hand reads as follows. Devoured the crimson life of five Marks of Vlaew given to thee Mirrored below the soul survive What was, what is and what will be. Xavier Rehayem c. 1890 Category:Ancient Folklore Category:Books